The present invention relates to an electrical connector and in particular, to a connector for use in connecting electroconductive elements within a laminated glass assembly to an externally located device.
Recently, automotive stylists and engineers have begun to incorporate additional features into the windows of motor vehicles. For example, bus bars and electroconductive coatings have been incorporated into a vehicle windshield as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,444 to Winter et al., to heat the windshield to remove fog and ice on its surface. More recently, antennas have been incorporated into the window glass of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,037 and 4,849,766 to Inaba et al. use a transparent, electroconductive coating over a substantial portion of a window, and in particular a vehicle windshield, to form an antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083, 135 to Nagy et al. utilizes a transparent, electroconductive coating in the shape of a "T" to form an antenna.
In order to make electrical contact with these electroconductive elements and to connect them to an external device, e.g. a power source or radio, connectors are used. Clips may be soldered directly to exposed portions of the elements. As an alternative, wires, braids or metal tabs may be secured to the electrical components and laminated within in the glass structure. These connectors generally require an additional element be added to the end of the connector to make electrical connection to a lead from the external device.
It has been found that when incorporating these latter types of connectors into the laminate, there are processing concerns. In particular, air may be entrapped in the laminate in the vicinity of the connector during assembly due to the configuration of the connector, and in particular, its thickness. This in turn may result in the formation of air bubbles in the vicinity of the connector during some portion of the laminate's useful life. These bubbles detract from the aesthetics of the window as well as increase the possibility of delamination of the laminate at or near the connector.
It would be advantageous to provide a connector that may be incorporated within a laminate to electrically interconnect electrical components while minimizing any adverse effect the connector may have during the processing or subsequent use of the laminate. It would also be advantageous to provide a connector with a rigid, integral connecting portion to connect the electrical components with other devices in the vehicle.